


Needy Kylo Request

by sydwrites



Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crylo Ren, Dom Kylo Ren, Drunk Kylo Ren, F/M, Forceful Behavior, Needy Kylo Ren, Possessive Kylo Ren, Rough Oral Sex, Some Emotional Manipulation, kind of dub-con, kylo just wants to be loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: you and kylo are best friends. but one drunken night can change a lot of things…
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958761
Kudos: 13





	Needy Kylo Request

**Author's Note:**

> can i get a needy kylo ren fic in which he loves her but they’re just friends (she loves him to) & one night he gets drunk & stars kissing her neck & is like i need you i love you &she’s like no your drunk as he’s pulling down her pants & he’s like please let me love you as he’s going down on her & smut happens & morning after
> 
> — Anonymous

Not many (or really anyone) could claim that they were a friend of Kylo Ren.

You were the exception.

You had started as his assistant, basically a secretary, when he was the Commander. He didn’t like you very much because you’ve always been a strong young woman and weren’t afraid to stand up to him. You put him in his place quite a few times before he realized how much he actually enjoyed having you around. You have also always been a stabilizing agent for his daily outbursts, somehow able to bring him back to a calmer place. After realizing your special abilities, he began to grow fond of you and turn to you for guidance in certain matters. As a result, he promoted you to his right-hand, meaning that you would be by his side for practically everything. A bonus of the role was not only new high-quality uniforms and larger quarters, but you also got to know Kylo.

He had been a tough egg to crack at first, not wanting to open up at all, but you eventually brought him around and he told you essentially everything. You were more sympathetic towards him now that you understood his past and how he ended up here, as Supreme Leader. Now, that didn’t necessarily mean that you agree and can forgive everything he’s done, but you understood more and tried to influence his future decisions for the better.

That all had happened over the last two years, so now you guys were really good friends. He told you everything and vice versa. You had even told each other that you loved each other, as friends of course. He came to you for guidance, judgement, and opinions on just about everything. You definitely enjoyed helping him and it was nice knowing that you helped influence the decisions he made, which ultimately influenced the galaxy.

But recently, there has been a shift in energy between you two and you couldn’t quite put a finger on what exactly it was. You had found yourself looking at him as Kylo Ren the man, not Kylo Ren your guy friends. You could say that you had begun developing non-friend feelings for him, but you figured that it was natural and happened between pretty much all guy-girl friendships. You thought that it would’ve passed by now, but the feelings have gotten stronger as time progressed and they are currently at an all-time high.

You were pretty sure that he had felt it too, but you didn’t want to bring it up in case he wasn’t feeling the same way.

Of course, as luck would have it, Kylo had been called in to mediate some political unrest on Naboo, and he requested that you to come along. After a long day of frustrating meetings and people, he was definitely ready to let loose and have some fun. You were ready as well and excited to finally experience Naboo’s infamous night life.

You were sworn to secrecy on this by Kylo, but he really did enjoy letting loose and having fun every once and a while, but he’d never admit it out loud. It was always a treat to see the “fun” side of Kylo Ren and it was even better knowing that you were really the only one he shared it with. You saw it as an honor of sorts.

You went to your room to change out of your uniform and into a dress that you just had made. You really admired Queen Padme Amidala, so you modeled the dress after one of hers. It was a two piece dress with a black strapless leather bodice and a long black skirt with a silver pattern. You also had Luminara, Kylo’s personal stylist, make leather sleeve gloves similar to Padme’s to complete the ensemble.

You admired yourself in the mirror and bit your lip. You loved this outfit and you knew you looked good in it. Plus, Kylo had never seen this look before and you knew it would knock his socks off…not that you really cared what he thought or anything, of course…

You finished it all off with various silver jewelry as well as a set of silver metal headbands. Right on time as he always is, Kylo knocked on your door and you rushed over to let him in. His eyes went wide at your outfit causing you to blush and bite your lip.

“Y/N…wow. You look stunning.” He said, looking you up and down with a certain look in his eye, one that you’d been seeing a lot recently but haven’t been able to identify.

You took this opportunity to look at his outfit, which looked rather dashing on him. He was draped in black robes as usual but there were accents of red all throughout. The typical Kylo Ren color palette, that is something he’ll never stray far from.

“Luminara really outdid herself. You look very handsome.” You smiled and it was his turn to blush.

You both ogled each other for a few more moments until you cleared your throat, breaking the awkward tension.

“Shall we?” You chuckled awkwardly.

His eyes quickly snapped back up to yours and his blush grew a deeper pink.

“Y-Yes, of course.” He said nervously.

Why was he so nervous? He’s never nervous around me.

You decided not to dwell on it as you stepped into the hotel lobby, which was strangely quiet. You looked around at all the marvelous art pieces and sculptures as you walked out into the warm Naboo evening. Kylo lead the way to a small bar not far from the hotel, hesitantly resting his hand on the small of your back as he led you inside. You almost jumped at his touch, surprised but oddly comforted by it. You sat side-by-side at the small bar and ordered drinks.

You chatted and laughed throughout the night as the drinks kept flowing.

Well, at least they did for Kylo.

By the end of the night, he was pretty drunk. Not quite slurring-his-speech drunk but he was pretty close. You’d never seen him like this and you were amused but at the same time concerned. As Supreme Leader, this was an extremely risky move. You reached over and grabbed the drink out of his hand and drank the rest real quick.

He looked over at you, confused and a little pissed. “What the fuck Y/N??”

You looked him dead in the eye. “You’re too drunk Kylo. I’m cutting you off and taking you back to your room.”

He groaned and fake-fainted back onto you, his head now in your lap. You bit your lip gently at his movement unable to ignore that his head, specifically his mouth, was in direct proximity to a certain part of you. You tried to remain as normal as possible, bringing your hand down to soothingly stroke his hair.

He mumbled something but you couldn’t hear it. “What did you say Kylo?”

He turned his head to face you, nuzzling his nose in the fabric of your dress right in the area where you didn’t want him to be. You sucked in a breath as he spoke again, clearly this time.

“I said, ‘You take such good care of me, Y/N. You’re so beautiful and I love you so much.’”

You chuckled at his drunkenness. “I love you too, Kylo. Let’s get you back to your room.”

He reached up to grab your hand and began kissing your palm, slowly making his way to your wrists before stopping to sit up and look at you.

“I’m serious, Y/N. I love you.”

He resumed his kisses on your palm before making his way up your arm, landing on your shoulder and leaving gentle kisses on your shoulder blade. You wished that you were weirded out by it, you wished that you had pulled away, but the truth is…

You liked it. You wanted it.

You chuckled nervously. “You’re just drunk Kylo. I’m gonna take you back to your room.”

You stood up and came directly in front of him. He groaned and threw his head forward, landing directly on your cleavage. You were thanking the gods that you hadn’t worn something that exposed your chest as he began nuzzling his face in between your breasts. You grabbed his hair and yanked him back.

“Stop Kylo. We’re leaving.” You firmly said. He sobered up for a moment and stood up obediently, following you out the door and down the sidewalk.

Meanwhile, you were blushing like crazy, very hot and bothered by what he’d just done. Again, you really wished that you weren’t extremely turned on seeing and feeling his face in between your breasts like that. But you were, and your damp panties were further proof.

Suddenly, you felt a large set of arms wrap around your waist and pull you back to meet a very muscular chest. His lips collided with your neck as he began leaving kisses and light bites all over the skin.

“Mmmm, I want you so bad Y/N. I need you so much.” He whispered onto your neck, causing you to shudder.

He continued to kiss until you finally had the willpower to pull away. You were teary eyed in confusion as you turned to face him.

“Why are you doing this to me? Stop please, I can’t take it.” You held back tears as you tried to spin back around, but he grabbed your arm and brought you to him.

He kissed your cheeks, wiping the tears away with his lips and then pulled back to look at you. The look in his eyes scared you, there was no remorse in them anymore. You imagined that this is the look he gave before killing someone.

“I love you Y/N and I know you love me too. I’m finally gonna make you mine.”

Your stomach dropped to the floor at his words. He held tightly onto your wrists as he brought your back up against his chest once more, forcing you to walk back to the hotel. He let you go in the elevator and watched as you sobbed quietly.

“K-Kylo, this isn’t you, it’s the alcohol. Don’t do this, please.” You looked up at him with glassy eyes.

He didn’t even flinch. The elevator door dinged and opened as he wrapped his arm tightly around your waist , pulling you alongside him down the halls to his room. He unlocks it and leads you inside, pushing you to down onto the carpet. You were frozen in shock as he looked down at you with cold eyes.

“Crawl to the bed.”

You were terrified. “K-K-Kylo, I-”

“Do it!” His voice boomed through the empty room. You closed your eyes, more tears falling out as you got on your hands and knees and began crawling towards his bed. You heard his footsteps following you as you crawled, leaving a trail of tears behind you.

Suddenly, he grabbed you up off the floor and threw you onto the bed, pushing your hips to meet his hardening length. He began thrusting against you.

“I love you so much Y/N. I need you so badly and you’re gonna be mine tonight. I’m gonna give you the love you deserve, angel.”

You sobbed again as he pulled up your skirt and yanked your thong off. He bent down, still holding you firmly, and began licking at your entrance, which was embarrassingly wet. Your body was betraying you in this moment and you silently cursed it.

You tried to pull away but he gripped you even harder. That was definitely going to leave bruises…

He growled against your heat. “Stop fighting this Y/N. I’ve seen the way you look at me. I’ve seen what you think about. You want this too. You love me as much as I love you!”

His tongue pushed into your entrance and you sighed loudly, trying your hardest not to succumb to the pleasure he was bringing you. He pulled out and replaced his tongue with his fingers, thrusting them in as you bit back a moan. You tried to remind yourself that you didn’t ask for this, didn’t give him permission to do this. But at the same time, alcohol or not, Kylo, your Kylo, was still in there. You held onto that as he continued his movements, drawing blood from your lips from biting them so hard. He finally pulled away and flipped you around, holding your hips down as he began eating you out again. You heard some rustling around then he groaned into your folds and you knew what he was doing. You moaned softly as he got more aggressive and needy with his mouth.

“Fuck, I love you so much Y/N. I’m gonna love you so good, show you so much love. Let me love you, please.”

You almost cried again, but not out of fear…out of sadness.

“Kylo, you’re just drunk…”

He bit the inside of your thigh roughly. You cried out in pain as he soothed it with his tongue before bringing his lips to attach on your clit. Much to your embarassment, you were getting close to orgasm. He could sense this and began fingering you while licking and nipping at your clit, causing you to moan out as you fell over the edge.

He kept stroking you through orgasm as your vision went white and you cried out. He quickly pulled away and climbed over you, stroking his length quickly overtop you.

“F-Fuck, ‘m gonna cum all over you Y/N. Gonna mark you with my cum so that you’re mine forever, fuck!”

You flinched as he growled loudly and felt his warm release painting your chest and chin. He grunted and groaned as his hips kept weakly thrusting into his hand. He finally emptied himself completely and froze once he realized what he’d just done.

He looked at you, eyes softening immediately as a mortified expression came across his face. He pulled away and ran his hands through his hair.

“Fuck Y/N fuck! I don’t know what came over me, I’m so fucking sorry. Fuck!”

You spoke up in a quiet voice. “Kylo…”

He held his hand up. “Stop Y/N. Y-You should go.”

You got up and walked up to him, putting your hands on his chest as you saw tears running down his cheeks. You hugged him close as he wrapped his arms around you and began sobbing.

“Kylo, it’s okay. I knew you would come back to me, I was just scared.”

You began kissing his chest tenderly as he brought his hands up to hold your face up. You looked up into his teary eyes.

“Y/N, I never meant to scare you like that, I’m so sorry.”

You brought your own hand up to cradle his cheek and he leaned into your touch. You rubbed your thumb over his cheekbone, wiping the tears away as he closed his eyes and sighed, bringing his lips to your hand and kissing it.

You began chuckling and he looked down at you, confused.

“Why are you laughing?”

You began full-on laughing as he became concerned. “No, I’m sorry. I just can’t believe how good you are at eating pussy. Holy shit Kylo, that was the best orgasm I’ve ever had from oral.”

His face flushed red with bashfulness at your strong language. You’d never been that blunt with him and he couldn’t help but start laughing along with you. You stopped laughing and jumped back onto the bed, signaling him to follow. He eagerly followed, landing next to you and kissing you on the lips. You softly made out for the next couple of minutes before you broke away and looked at him.

You couldn’t stop thinking about whether or not he actually meant it when he said “I love you” but you were scared to ask it out loud so you just kept it to yourself. After adjusting into a spooning cuddle and Kylo running his hands through your hair, sleep quickly overcame you. But, before it did, Kylo whispered softly in your ear,

“I did mean it. I love you, Y/N.”

You fell asleep with a small smile on your face, knowing that you were going to wake up next to a man who loved you.

**Author's Note:**

> there it is! sorry i didn’t do a “morning after” bit, it kind of played out in a way that ended up not really needing it and i didn’t want to make it super long and dragging on. i hope this was okay for you! i really did enjoy writing it, it was challenging but in a good way.
> 
> thanks for the submission anon! sending you my love <3
> 
> xoxo, sydneyssmut


End file.
